Star Trek: Bonaparte Far, Far Away
by JJAndrews
Summary: Episode One. While performing an experiment with a new form of faster than light travel, Captain Samuel Lewis and his ship, the USS Bonaparte, are hurled far across the universe into a strange new galaxy far, far away.
1. Prologue

Star Trek Bonaparte

 **AN: So, here's my attempt at fusing the universes of Star Trek and Star Wars together. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

I own nothing but my OC's

Far, far away

Prologue

It is 2400, a new century dawns and it has been twenty five years since victory in the Dominion War and the Federation is rebuilding after the enormous casualties and the damage inflicted upon Star Fleet. With many of the ships destroyed in the fighting Star Fleet had to rebuild its vast armada of star ships, older models such as the Miranda and Excelsior Classes were fazed out of service and new designs, the Sovereign, the Defiant and the Pietas took their place.

Since the war technology had exploded across the Federation, the latest generation of star ships being equipped with technology more advanced than ever before and a new generation of officers join the ranks of Star Fleet, ready to do their part, to fill in the final corners of the map and to defend the Federation.

Yet, for the newly promoted Captain Samuel Lewis a very different adventure awaits him and his crew in a galaxy far, far away…

…

On board the shuttle leaving Star Fleet Command in San Francisco sat a man of forty years, well built with dark brown hair combed into a simple fashion. His uniform, of the new standard issue, was made of a black double-breasted tunic with red cuffs over a red under shirt. On the collar of his under shirt were placed four pips, the markings of a Captain. On his chest was a comm badge and in his hands was the technical data on his new ship.

'Most new Captains aren't reading on the way to their new ship,' the woman sitting across from him commented.

The man looked towards the famous woman, her features older than the classic image of her shown in documentaries but it was still her.

'I usually read when I'm excited, Admiral Janeway.'

'When I was first approaching Voyager by shuttle I couldn't stay away from the window.'

'With the reputation Voyager earned it's pretty appropriate.'

'I suppose so, Captain Lewis. Still, the Pietas Class is a Hell of a ship.'

'That's what I heard,' another said, a woman wearing a similar uniform to Lewis's, the only difference being her three pips instead of four.

She entered the compartment on the shuttle and sat down next to Admiral Janeway.

'Commander already Jess,' the Admiral said with a smile.

'All thanks to you Admiral.'

'When I taught that course at the Academy I knew you'd go far. Commander in just seven years.'

'It took a lot of hard work.'

'That's why I selected you for First Officer, Commander Woods,' Lewis told her.

'First Officer on a Pietas as well. The rest of my classmates must be jealous.'

'Promise me the two of you won't get carried away,' Janeway told them but there was a slight smile on her face.

'We'll try our best,' Lewis assured her. 'So, when will we get our mission briefing?'

'In your ready room. It is top secret after all.'

'I understand. I'm looking forward to hearing it though.'

'Oh to be young,' Janeway sighed.

' _Admiral_ ,' the pilot called over the shuttles comm system, _'we're coming up on the Bonaparte.'_

'We'll be at the front soon,' she replied and looked at Woods and then at Lewis. 'Ready to see your ship?'

'Of course,' Lewis responded and eagerly stood up, following Janeway out into the cockpit of the shuttle where, through the large window, Lewis finally saw her.

'USS Bonaparte,' Woods said as she looked at her. 'NCC 92713.'

The ship was an incredible sight, a long, extended saucer section slightly higher than the secondary hull, a large gold and black deflector dish was on the front of the secondary hull which also supported four warp nacelles, two above it and two below.

'She's a beauty,' Lewis commented at the sight.

'I know she is,' said Janeway. 'She's also one of the most powerful star ships ever built.'

'Aren't they making fifteen of them?' asked Lewis.

'Yes, this is the fifth. The others are Pietas, Themistocles, Enterprise F, Bromhead and, of course, the Bonaparte.'

'Warp 9.8 for nearly two days safely,' said Woods. 'I can't wait.'

'Yes, she's fast,' Janeway agreed. 'And she's all yours Captain.'

'We have clearance to dock,' said the pilot. 'Airlock One.'

'Take us in Ensign,' Lewis ordered him.

'Yes sir.'

So, they flew past the Bonaparte, all the while Lewis admired the view of his ship, as he waited for the shuttle to reach the airlock which, at last it managed to do, docking on the brim of the saucer section.

'Let's get going,' said Lewis. 'You first Admiral.'

'It's your ship, Captain.'

'I think it's only right that as an Admiral you should enter the ship first.'

'Captain Lewis, take some advice. You need to show them that this is your ship. In the old days back when we had sailing ships there was a saying, a captain is master before God. It means you, as a captain, are in command of your ship. I might be an Admiral but this is your ship. You take the lead then me and Woods will follow. Good luck.'

'Thank you, Admiral.'

So Lewis stepped up to the rear door of the shuttle connected to the airlock as it opened revealing the inside of his ship, the corridor was lined on both sides by Starfleet officers wearing uniforms lined with yellow and leading them were two men. One was a Vulcan with blue lining on his uniform and the other was a Bajoran with yellow.

'Welcome to the Bonaparte, Captain Lewis,' the Vulcan said to him. 'I am Lieutenant Commander Sunik, your second officer.'

'Good to meet you Mister Sunik,' he said and shook his hand before turning to the red head Bajoran. 'Lieutenant Winn?'

'It's good to meet you sir,' he responded and shook his hand. 'Tactical Officer.'

'The pleasure's mine.'

…

Captain Lewis's quarters were undecorated but once his personal effects arrived the next day he expected that they would soon feel like home. There was a large living room, one wall had several large windows overlooking the portside of the vessel, a bedroom and an office. In the living room were several couches and an arm chair, a table with some chairs sitting around it. Lewis had occupied the arm chair the second he saw it, Janeway and Woods each taking a different couch. Janeway was returning from the rooms replicater with a large mug of black coffee and took a long, slow sip before she began to explain.

'The first mission of the USS Bonaparte is one that Starfleet command sees as vital,' she explained. 'Do you know about someone called Doctor Shemmer?'

'Shemmer?' Lewis asked. 'Rings a bell.'

'Isn't he one of the leading minds in the field of propulsion?' asked Woods.

'Well done Jess. Doctor Shemmer has been leading a top secret project for five years now, for a long time it was just a theory but now it could become a reality. He helped design the Pietas Class with this project in mind.'

'Now I'm excited,' Lewis told her and it was true.

'He has designed something called a Hyperdrive Engine. I'm no expert but it allows a ship to enter a parallel plane of reality and travel along Hyperspace Lanes. It could send a vessel across the galaxy far faster than even the fastest warp ship should manage. If we had this on Voyager we would have made it back in a week.'

'So this is the next great step in star ship design?' asked Lewis.

'Exactly. If this technology fell into the wrong hands it could be disastrous, so all previous tests have been done in remote systems on old Miranda Class. However, it's time for a real test of the Hyperdrive for a ship specially designed for it.'

'The Bonaparte.'

'Exactly. The Hyperdrive is to be installed at Space Dock and then you will travel by Hyperspace to Vulcan and then you will return to Earth. With the Hyperdrive it will take less than eight hours to get there and back.'

'That's incredible,' said Woods, clearly, she was as stunned at this as Lewis. 'We could, I don't know, we could transport relief supplies anywhere far faster than before, we could, we could do anything that involves moving faster.'

'That's the idea Jess,' Janeway told the energetic young woman. 'Captain Lewis, the installation of the Hyperdrive will take two weeks. Until then, you can get used to running your ship.'

'I appreciate it.'

'In that case,' the Admiral said and then finished her coffee, 'I'll let you get to it. Good with your new ship Captain Lewis.'

'Thank you, Admiral,' the two of them shook hands, Janeway doing the same with Woods before she stood up to leave.

…

Main Engineering of the Bonaparte was a large chamber, the main operations area of Engineering was om Deck 18 and the large column of the Warp Core reached up through three more decks. His crew members walked around the room working at various consoles, but the main area of focus was the large new reactor being installed behind the Warp Core, connected to the main power. It had been a week since he had taken command of the Bonaparte, since then work on the Hyperdrive had been proceeding at a good pace, or so he hoped. Lewis had not been an Engineer, he had spent his career in the tactical department before rising through the ranks to the captain's chair.

'What can I do for you, Captain?' asked a very tall and unusually thin man in his early fifties, his hair dark grey and slicked back, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

'Just curious about the new engine,' he answered the man. 'Is the work going well Mister Wilson?'

'Not bad actually,' he answered. 'This Doctor Shemmer did a good job at designing the Hyperdrive.'

'This vessel was designed for a Hyperdrive. I'm guessing it's fitting in like a glove.'

'You could say that, Captain,' said another man, just a few years older than Lewis, wearing a Star Fleet engineering uniform. 'Your Chief Engineer here's been doing a fantastic job. He's a great officer.'

'Good to hear. In just a week we'll be heading out with this. It's one for the history books.'

'I hope so,' Doctor Shemmer responded with a grin.

…

After this he proceeded back to his quarters which had his personal belongings in now, although most of them, his clothes, important belongings and the like, were still in boxes, although the dog bed he had placed in the corner of the living room was occupied by the most precious thing he had brought with him, a large black and white border collie with a leather collar displaying a copper badge with the name "Harry". As soon as he entered his room, Harry jumped out of his bed and rushed to Lewis before sitting down expectantly right in front of the Captain.

'Wait,' Lewis told the dog in the same tone he'd use to his crew as he walked to the box of dog treats on the coffee table, pulled out one of them, and then tossed it through the air, Harry instantly jumping up and catching it with his jaws. 'Good boy,' Lewis declared and, as the dog swallowed the treat, the collie rushed towards Lewis as he collapsed on the couch, Harry jumping up next to him and giving Lewis three quick licks.

Lewis always laughed when his dog behaved like this, stroking the pet as he did while he enjoyed a few minutes of peace and quiet.

'Now then Harry,' he said and looked his dog straight in the face, 'we're on an important mission and as Captain's best friend, you have to be on best behaviour. Understand?'

Harry just cocked his head to one side and Lewis patted him gently again.

 **AN: So, I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you think. Please review, I love to read reviews.**

 **Also, if you want to get an idea of what the USS Bonaparte looks like check out my drawings on my Deviantart account, MisterJJAndrews.**

 **Have a nice day, I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter One

Star Trek Bonaparte

I own nothing but my OC's

Far, far away

Chapter One

After two weeks in space dock Lewis stepped onto the bridge of the Bonaparte. It was large, as with all Federation ships the viewscreen was at the front, currently displaying the emblem of the United Federation of Planets. Various stations were set up across the bridge floor and others along the bulkheads, the ones around the walls general purpose so they could be used for a variety of tasks. All of them were facing the three chairs sat on a raised platform at the back of the bridge, two of which were occupied, the one on the right by Commander Woods and the one on the left by Sunik. Lewis slowly walked up to his chair in the middle and sat himself up on the Captain's chair, feeling like an ancient king overlooking his kingdom. It was a powerful feeling, at the helm of his own ship at last as they were about to set out on their first mission which would record them as the first ship in history to achieve Hyperspace travel.

 _'Wilson to Lewis,'_ the comm buzzed.

'Go Wilson.'

 _'Sir,'_ his chief engineer said from Engineering, _'the Hyperdrive is operational, we're ready to get going at a moment's notice.'_

'Good. Once Doctor Shemmer's on the bridge we can get going.'

 _'Can't wait sir. If anything's putting us in the history books this will be it.'_

The comm link cut off there, a moment later one of the turbolifts opened and Doctor Shemmer himself stepped out onto the bridge before walking straight towards Lewis.

'When will we get started Captain?' Doctor Shemmer asked him.

'As soon as you give the word Doctor,' he told him.

'Then consider the word given.'

'Excellent. All hands, prepare to depart from space dock.'

He watched his bridge crew at work, the Conn Officer, was working at a steady pace although he noticed energy in his hands.

'What's your name again?' he asked the young man.

'Harper sir,' he answered, barely taking his eyes from his monitor. 'Ensign John Harper.'

'I thought today's Conn Officer was Ensign Ringman.'

'Ringman was wounded on the holodeck sir,' Wood explained. 'He's still in space dock's infirmary.'

'What was he playing with on the holodeck?' asked Sunik.

'Recreating the Battle of Rorkes Drift of all things,' Wood replied with a slight smirk.

'Is there a station for me?' Doctor Shemmer asked slightly impatiently.

'Of course,' Lewis told him and gestured to one of the free monitors along the wall. 'Take your seat Doctor, I'm sure you're eager for this.'

'Naturally,' was his response and took his seat.

'Sir,' said Harper, 'we're in position. Course charted for Vulcan.'

'Excellent,' Lewis tapped his comm. badge and cleared his voice. 'Wilson, we're in position. Are you ready to go?'

 _'We're ready to go sir. Hyperdrive's up and running.'_

'I'll be monitoring everything from here,' Doctor Shemmer said from his position. 'Hyperdrive is online, at thirty percent. Thirty five. Power building.'

'Good luck everyone,' said Lewis.

'Hyperdrive is at maximum power,' said Shemmer.

'Harper, engage.'

The ship physically vibrated and suddenly, despite the intertia dampners, Lewis felt himself buried down into his chair as they were suddenly thrown into Hyperspace. Of course he was nervous but he saw through the viewscreen an incredible pattern of blues and whites streaking past them.

'Sunik?' he asked.

'All readings show normal, the stress on the hull is higher than normal but within safety limits.'

 _'Captain,'_ Wilson said over the comm. system _, 'the Hyperdrive looks alright. It's working.'_

'I knew it would work,' said Shemmer, his face like a kid on Christmas morning.

'Well done Doctor Shemmer,' Lewis said to him and nodded at the man. 'We are travelling via Hyperdrive.'

'Thank you, Captain.'

'I believe we should save the celebrations for when we arrive at Vulcan,' said Sunik.

'If you insist my friend,' said Shemmer. 'However, as far as I can tell we will have a successful voyage. My Hyperdrive generator is working.'

'I have a feeling they may call it the Shemmer Drive,' Lewis told him.

'Oh they might but I won't protest.'

'Captain,' said Sunik, his face frowning slightly, 'the computers detecting some fluctuations in the power feed to the Hyperdrive.'

'Are they significant?' asked Lewis.

'Just minor at the moment. Doctor Shemmer, I believe we should keep an eye on the fluctuations.'

'Agreed but a new device is bound have teething problems. We can correct them later.'

'You're probably correct.'

'Why didn't these issues get reported on the earlier tests?' asked Woods.

'Those jumps lasted only a few seconds. This is the longest flight for the Hyperdrive so far.'

'Another fluctuation,' said Sunik. 'This one stronger.'

'Try to find an explanation,' ordered Lewis. 'If it happens again pull the plug.'

'Captain,' Doctor Shemmer protested, 'this ship is at my disposal for this experiment. I will not let your petty concerns ruin my life's work.'

'The safety of my crew is not a petty concern. I am captain of this ship.'

Shemmer just turned away, his eyes looking for power fluctuations. Lewis ignored the mans sulking and tapped his comm. badge.

'Lewis to Engineering.'

 _'Wilson here.'_

'We've been picking up power fluctuations within the Hyperdrive. How's it looking down there?'

 _'Nothing too bad but we've got the fluctuations as well. We're not sure what's causing it.'_

'Of course!' declared Shemmer.

'What is it?' asked Wood.

'Captain, we need to.'

Before he could say anything, the ship was shaken painfully by some impossible force, Lewis was only able to remain in his chair by gripping to the arm rests with enough force that he felt one of his finger nails being torn half off. The force of the shaking made it difficult to even turn his head, but he saw sparks and flames, in his peripheral vision he saw Wood's chair was empty. Finally, the shaking stopped, and Lewis was able to stand without the fear of being thrown around like a ball. The lights had darkened, and the red alert claxon was blasting away, bridge officers were pushing themselves off the floor, he saw Woods was one of them and helped her up, a bruise was forming on her forehead.

'Are you alright Woods?' he asked her.

'Of course,' she said and crashed into her chair squinting in pain.

'Alright,' he said loudly and saw Sunik already looking at his chairs monitor. 'Ladies and gentlemen, I need sensors up and running. I need damage control teams ready. I need to know what the Hell just happened. Doctor Shemmer? Shemmer?'

He looked over to the man's station and saw the scientist, his head thrown into his monitor and his body limp.

'Bugger,' Woods grumbled when she saw the corpse.

Lewis tapped his comm. badge.

'Engineering, Doctor Shemmer is out of action. What happened?'

 _'No idea sir. The Hyperdrive's not damaged though, our sensors went off the chart for a minute and now it's all back to normal. I'm about to run a diagnostic.'_

'Good. Get back to me when you're finished. Harper, do we have helm control?'

'Yes sir. The system wasn't even damaged.'

'Well that's something. Sunik, do we have sensors?'

'Sir,' he said, his voice a mixture of controlled concern and confusion, 'we may have a problem.'

'Really?' he asked sarcastically.

'Yes sir. The sensors are back online but they indicate that none of the local star patterns match anything on record.'

'Just recalibrate the damn sensors.'

'I have already done it sir. None of the local celestial bodies match anything on record.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means,' Woods grumbled from her chair, hand held over the lump on her head, 'we should probably take a look over Admiral Janeway's memoirs.'

...

Two hours later in the conference room, just off the bridge, Lewis sat at the head of the table looking at the other senior officers. Wood, Harper and Sunik were there as well as Wilson, a very small man which made him useful for working in Jeffries Tubes, or so he joked, Doctor Mainwaring (pronounced man-a-ring), the chief medical officer, a dark skinned woman slightly older than Lewis and Lieuenant Nalas.

'Well ladies and gentlemen,' Lewis said to them, 'we are in a situation that's pretty bizarre.'

'I believe unusual would be a better description,' said Sunik.

'I'd say nuts,' Wilson added.

'How are you able to joke about this?' asked Mainwaring, clearly annoyed.

'I'm not joking,' Sunik responded.

'If I didn't joke I'd be crying,' Woods told Mainwaring.

'Okay children, enough,' Lewis silenced them. 'Commander Sunik here has double checked and triple checked his findings and there is only one conclusion. We are no longer in the Milky Way galaxy.'

'Just how did this happen?' asked Winn, his voice filled with frustration. 'I mean, I don't have a clue how this stuff works but how did this happen?'

'We can't be sure,' Sunik told him. 'Before it happened Doctor Shemmer said that he knew what was causing the power fluctuations.'

'And now he's in the morgue,' Mainwaring deadpanned.

'So what do we do now?' Winn asked, throwing his arms up slightly.

'Give Lazarus a phone call and ask for advice,' Woods answered.

'No offence Commander but I would like to suggest something more practical,' Sunik suggested.

'Go ahead.'

'I intend to go through all the ships sensors to determine the cause of the, the incident.'

'Now we've had that spark of genius brought up I say we focus on the issue that we have no idea in the universe where we are,' Wilson suggested.

'There is that as well,' Lewis said to them. 'Unfortunately, we don't have a clue which galaxy we're in or who is here. But, to be honest, I am excited. We all joined Star Fleet because we want to go where no one has gone before. We want to explore, to find new life. This is the greatest chance for this in all of history.'

His words did seem to calm his senior officers down slightly, the thought of what they could encounter here sparking the imagination of all of them.

The comm then buzzed and Lewis responded.

 _'Captain, this is Harper.'_

'Go ahead Harper.'

 _'Sir, I am picking up what appears to be a distress signal. Audio only.'_

'Run it through to here.'

The speaker activated and a shaky, rough message emerged.

 _'This is the refugee tranport Preju... under attack by merce... for the Hutts. Weapons down and we are being board...'_

'Is that it?' asked Winn.

 _'Yes sir.'_

'I see. Set course for the ship. Yellow alert.'

 **And so the USS Bonaparte is now in the Star Wars Galaxy. What will they do? Who is under attack. Find out in the next chapter of Star Trek Bonaparte.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favourite and followed this story. I hope you are enjoying it and please review.**


	3. Chapter Two

Star Trek Bonaparte

I own nothing but my OC's

Far, far away

Chapter Two

Sitting in his chair on the bridge Captain Lewis wore a tough expression as his ship tore through space at Warp 8, the ship was close enough to the distress signal that there was no need to use the Hyperdrive, although he had assurances that the device was still in working order he did not want to use it unless he had to. His ship had raised the shields, Winn stood at his station ready to activate the weapons.

'We are entering visual range,' said Sunik.

'On screen.'

The view screen switched to show a battle in progress, no, it wasn't a battle, it was a shooting gallery. Three ships, all of different designs but painted the same colours, circled another ship, fires blazing from breaches across its hull.

'Sensors,' Woods ordered.

'The attacked vessel is approximately one hundred and fifty meters long with no shields and its weapon systems appear to be damaged,' Sunik read from his monitor.

'Life signs?' Lewis asked her.

'Four hundred and three, a variety of unknown species but some appear similar to Human.'

'That's curious,' said Wood. 'More of our people?'

'Considering the vast size of the universe it is possible that the same patterns would repeat themselves,' Sunik suggested.

'Either way, those are people under attack, they are refugees and we are duty bound to protect them. Open a hailing frequency to the refugee ship.'

'Aye sir,' Sunik followed the order. 'They are responding.'

'On screen. This is Captain Samuel Lewis of the starship Bonaparte. What is going on?'

A moment later the view screen changed to show a male of an alien species, his skin was dark blue, and a pair of long tentacles fell from the back of his head. His clothes were battered and what Lewis could see of the bridge was damaged.

'Please help us,' he pleaded. 'We managed to fight off the boarding party but they're still attacking us.'

'Why are they attacking you?'

'Those ships, they work for the Hutts, they found out about us. We're refugees but if those mercs get us we'll be sold into slavery. Please help us.'

The look in his eyes, it was that of a man who had suffered and lost. Lewis knew it enough.

'We'll do what we can,' with a gesture he ordered the comm. link cut. 'Sunik, broadcast a message to the attackers.'

'Link open sir.'

'Attacking ships, this is Captain Lewis of the Bonaparte. You are ordered to leave the refugee ship alone. If you continue your attack you will be destroyed.'

A moment later Sunik shook his head.

'No response sir. Mercenary ships are advancing on us.'

'Mister Winn, fire a warning shot, phasers, graze their shields.'

'Yes sir.'

Through the viewer he watched beams of amber light strike each of the attacking ships, their shields lighting up around them. One of them, the largest of the ships and the leader, stopped its advance and began to turn away, the others following it. They then appeared to jump to warp, vanishing into the distance.

'They performed a Hyperdrive jump,' said Sunik.

'So Hyperdrives must be common in this part of the universe,' Woods concluded.

'Apparently,' Lewis concluded.

'The refugee ship is hailing us,' said Sunik.

'On screen.'

The captain of the refugee ship appeared again, his expression now filled with relief.

'Bless you Captain. Bless you and your crew. I must ask for your help again though. We've taken heavy damage and our infirmary is overwhelmed with the wounded, we have limbs missing, burns, lacerations, one woman is going into labour. Please help us.'

'Your ship can dock with ours. We will keep you safe.'

...

The Pietas Class starship had a crew of eight hundred and fifty, although it could operate with as few as four hundred and fifty but had a maximum capacity of two and a half thousand for purposes of emergency evacuations such as the one they were dealing with now. The refugee ship was in such a bad state that they had to move all the passengers and crew onto the Bonaparte. When he had gone to the main sickbay Lewis found it packed with wounded refugees, but Doctor Mainwaring had done an excellent job at moving the less serious wounded in to be treated quickly and then moved out while the seriously wounded were receiving all the care they needed. Mainwaring then told him to get out of her sickbay as a Twi'Lek woman screamed, one of the nurses informed Mainwaring that the lady was entering the final stages of labour. Needless to say, Lewis was shown the door. An hour or so after the child was born Lewis held a full staff meeting in the ships conference room with Fre Rutuna, the leader of the refugees, and a large man in his fifties wearing bulky looking armour with a large power pack on his back, his cuffs appeared to house mechanical units and his belt had two large pistols hanging from it. His head was shaven, and he had a face which spoke of a lifetime of combat. Apparently, he was the acting first officer.

'We were heading for the Doosini System, their governor wants new farmers to boost the economy,' Rutuna explained as the first officer watched on silently.

'So why did these people attack you?' asked Lewis.

'They work for the Hutts.'

'The Hutts?' asked Woods.

'How do you not know who the Hutts are?' asked the first officer.

'I suppose you could say we are not from this part of the galaxy,' Sunik explained.

'The unknown regions?' Rutuna asked him.

'Yes,' Lewis lied although he suspected the first officer didn't believe him.

'No wonder you don't know about the Hutts. They're the largest crime syndicate in the galaxy, not a slave trade, spice deal or arms shipment goes by without them knowing about it. They wanted us for slaves, we were a small badly armed ship, of course they'd want us.'

'Couldn't the local authorities offer help?' asked Winn.

'The Empire? Not a chance, the Hutt's are paid up with them. They turn a blind eye to things like this as long as it doesn't grab much attention. If it wasn't for Mister Kruge here we'd all be dead.'

'How so?' Lewis asked the large man.

'I don't want to go into details Captain,' he said, his voice low and controlled, 'but I am a highly experienced fighter. I am no refugee, I paid for transport because I wanted to get to Doosini for my own purposes. When the mercenaries attacked and boarded the ship I saw the few refugees with weapons didn't stand a chance, so I did what I had to do. I managed to beat them back and retake the airlock.'

'Impressive,' Winn commented.

'I know I am. When you joined the battle I was relieved though. I knew we wouldn't stand a chance.'

'We just did the right thing,' Woods told him.

'In this galaxy, that's a rare thing,' Kruge answered her.

'How are repairs going to my ship?' Rutuna asked Lewis who turned to face Wilson, allowing the Chief Engineer to explain it.

'To put it simply, the ship is a mess. Every system is damaged, the Hyperdrive will take nearly a week to repair and life support is on its last legs.'

'In English Mister Wilson.'

'The Hutt's know where we are, and the refugee ship is going nowhere. If they come back the refugees don't stand a chance on their own.'

'Might I remind you of the Prime Directive?' Sunik asked him.

'Our duty is to protect innocent lives,' Lewis told the Vulcan. 'Captain Rutuna, if you can provide us with the coordinates we can transport your people the rest of the way and keep your ship in a tractor beam.'

'We don't have much money for you.'

'Consider it free of charge,' he told him. 'However, as we are strangers to this area of the galaxy we would like to download your star charts and hyperdrive paths.'

'Yes of course,' he agreed at once, his face growing more relieved by the second.

'I need to look at your ships combat systems,' Kruge told Lewis. 'When the Hutt's attack us again, and they will, I need to know how best you can fight them off.'

'That won't be a problem will it?' Rutuna asked quickly, seemingly embarrassed at Kruge's bluntness.

'Will it?' Lewis asked Winn.

'I suppose not,' the Bajoran answered. 'I'm Lieutenant Winn, ship's tactical officer. If you want to help with our combat duties, you'll have to work with me Mister Kruge.'

'Fine.'

'How are my wounded people doing?' asked Rutuna.

'They're coping well,' Mainwaring told him. 'My staff are being pushed to the limit to keep them going but we've had no fatalities. A few of your people are in a critical condition though.'

'Can you save them?' he pleaded.

'Of course, we can.'

' _Sir,'_ Ensign Harper said over the comm. _'some sort of probe has appeared on our sensors. Its signals are like the ones of the Hutt ships.'_

Everyone looked at each other for a second before Lewis stood up and walked onto the bridge, followed by everyone else who went to their seats. Rutuna and Kruge stood near the back of the bridge, just watching.

'How far away is it?' Lewis asked him.

'Four hundred thousand kilometers away and holding position,' Sunik answered as he looked at his station. 'We're being scanned.'

'Scan them back, make it obvious,' Lewis ordered him. 'If the Hutt's want us intimidated let's show them we're not scared.'

'Yes sir,' Sunik agreed and carried out his orders.

'Raise shields.'

'Aye sir,' Winn responded.

'Sir,' said Sunik, 'the probe is opening up hailing frequencies.'

'The probe is hailing us?'

'Yes sir. It may be being used a relay.'

'Put it on screen then.'

Lewis looked towards the view screen which cut to show a humanoid being with tough, leather like skin and wearing dark brown clothing.

'I'm Captain Lewis of the starship Bonaparte.'

'Captain Fenlis, speaking on behalf of the Hutts,' he said pleasantly, obviously it was false. 'I believe we have been involved in a misunderstanding.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' Lewis responded, matching him for sarcasm. 'What misunderstanding are we talking about?'

'The battle you were involved with a few hours ago. The people on that ship are wanted fugitives, most of them owe large debts to the Hutts.'

'They do?' Lewis asked him, sending a slight look at Rutuna.

'Of course, they do. Mister Rutuna and his people are just running to Doosini System to take advantage of the governor's pledge to pay off new colonists' debts.'

'Is this debt pay off legal?' he asked Fenlis.

'It is but outside of that system they still owe the Hutts a large amount of money. You must understand that the Hutts cannot allow this to be lost and they are willing to compensate you for handing them over.'

'I see,' Lewis responded, his eyes narrowing.

'I can tell you're a reasonable man. I know you will make the right decision.'

With a nod from Lewis, Sunik cut off the comm link and he looked at Rutuna.

'Captain please!' he said, clearly terrified. 'The Hutt's, they came after us with loan sharks, they attacked most of us and we don't own anything. They'll call us indentured workers, but we'll just be enslaved.'

'I'd have preferred honesty from you from the start,' Lewis told the man whose shoulders slumped while Kruge slowly reached for one of his pistols.

'I'm sorry but we are desperate. We can't go anywhere else.'

'Don't worry, I'm not handing you over. Sunik,' Lewis turned to the view screen where Fenlis had reappeared. 'Under consideration I have decided to reject your offer, I will escort these people to the Doosini System.'

'I'm telling you to reconsider,' was the man's response.

'I have made my mind.'

'So be it.'

The comm link cut out and then Sunik's station beeped.

'Sir,' he said, 'long range sensors are picking up nine vessels. The fleet appears to be made up of the ships which attacked Mister Rutuna's people and others of unknown design.'

'Let me see,' Kruge told him and Sunik pointed to a general use monitor on the wall which Kruge went to, analyzing the data. 'Most of the reinforcements are refitted freighters, probably the first mercenaries they could pick up. It looks like there's also a Munificent Class frigate leading the force.'

'If we had numbers we could stand a chance,' said Rutuna. 'I don't know if this ship is enough to hold them back.'

'We have to fight,' Winn said as he looked at the same data.

'Send crews to the runabouts and Delta Shuttles,' Lewis ordered. 'Woods, you have the Chitin.'

'Yes sir,' she replied with a grin and proceeded to the turbolift.

Lewis tapped his comm badge and took in a deep breath.

'All hands, battle stations.'

 **AN: And the fight continues. A fleet fighting for the Hutt's and money against a starship of the Federation defending the innocent. How will it end? Find out next time on Star Trek: Bonaparte.**

 **Review Response Time:**

 **Brahma3: Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one.**


	4. Chapter Three

Star Trek Bonaparte

I own nothing but my OC's

Far, far away

Chapter Three

Captain Lewis stood in the Tactical Room, just off from the bridge, with Sunik, Winn, Kruge and Rutuna. The Tactical Room contained a large screen on the wall which displayed a tactical map showing their available forces in the formation he proposed.

'The Bonaparte will form the centre of the line; our runabouts and Delta's will hold the flanks.'

'What are the runabouts and Delta's?' asked Kruge.

'The runabouts are short range multi-purpose ships. They're not warships but they can support us. We have six of them. The Delta's are much more agile, almost like fighters. We only have two of them.

'We're outnumbered,' Winn said with a frown.

'We also have your ship,' Lewis said to Rutuna. 'Mister Wilson has been able to partially restore engines, shields and weapons. She won't last long in a fight though, so we'll hold her back. There's also the Chitin.'

'And what's that?' asked Kruge.

'Woods,' he said after tapping his comm badge, 'what's your status?'

'The chitin is up and running.'

'Good to hear. Initiate take off.'

After he said that the ship began to shake slightly and Rutuna and Kruge looked at each other with worry.

'This ship has three hangers,' Lewis told them. 'Hangers One and Two are for shuttles and runabouts, Hanger Three is called the Mass Deployment Hanger for a reason.'

As he said that the massive hanger on the under side of the secondary hull began to open and the ship held within activated all its systems.

'It holds the USS Chiton, Defiant Class, escort warship.'

'Good to hear,' said Kruge. 'My own ship's in the Rutuna's hanger. Do you want me to take her out in the fight?'

'You could have mentioned it earlier,' Lewis told the big man.

'I know,' was his response.

'Yes, we'll need all fighting ships out there.'

'This is the plan,' Sunik began to explain. 'Thanks to Mister Kruge we have the details of the enemy ships, most of them are refitted freighters or salvaged warships from the, Clone Wars wasn't it?'

'Yes.'

'The main problem is the Munificent Frigate, it's long range weapons could pose a risk to our shields. Therefore, we will advance to close range as quickly as possible, the Chiton will lead the attack and strafe the smaller ships, leading them off. Our left wing of runabouts will then pursue and pin down roughly half of the enemy ships. Our right wing, made up of the Delta's and remaining runabouts will directly engage the enemy left while the Bonaparte engages the Munificent.'

'Can the Bonaparte stand up to a Munificent?' asked Rutuna.

'I think so,' answered Lewis. 'The Pietas Class is one of the most powerful ships ever built by our people. Our weapons systems are so different that I can't be sure how well our shields will stand up to their weapons though.'

'Still, our plan is risky,' said Winn. 'If it fails, it's going to end badly for all of us.'

'Let's hear the rest of it then,' Rutuna responded and when he was told, his jaw dropped. 'But that's impossible.'

…

Lewis's Ready Room was comfortable. Although he had only taken command of the ship a few months ago he had made this room a perfect place for him to do most of his work. He had a few trinkets on the shelves, some amethyst stones, a Klingon dagger his father took as a trophy at the First Battle of Deep Space Nine and a few models of famous star ships such as the Enterprise D, the Excelsior and the Voyager. Lewis's desk was orderly, a few data pads were stacked together, he was reading one of them, a report on the current state of the ships minor technical problems which had arisen since the incident. In truth he was trying to keep his mind away from the fact that they were not just far from the Federation, but in another galaxy completely. They didn't even know which galaxy they were in, crossing the void between galaxies alone would take centuries.

Their only way of getting home was to find a way to recreate the precise conditions of the hyperdrive experiment. He had no idea how to do that though, for now he would have to focus on dealing with the fight against the Hutt mercenaries. If he was in command of a Sovereign Class ship he would have a better chance, the Pietas Class was tough enough and was similar to the Sovereign Class, just slightly smaller and easier to produce, as a result it had less firepower, ten phaser arrays and only six torpedo tubes, four on the front and two on the rear, as well as a forward facing phaser cannon. Less firepower, less manoeuvrable but still powerful.

Beep

It was the door chime, so he sat up in his chair and straightened his shirt.

'Enter.'

The door opened, and Sunik stepped in.

'Captain.'

'What can I do for you Mister Sunik?'

'I just wished to discuss the situation.'

'Okay. Sit yourself down.'

Sunik sat down in the chair before Lewis's desk and when he spoke it was clear and straightforward. Lewis respected that trait in Vulcans.

'At the moment I believe that we are in violation of the Prime Directive.'

'How so?' he asked him.

'We are intervening in the affairs of the Hutt Cartel who appear to have links with this Galactic Empire, the local ruling authority. We are putting ourselves in danger and risk dragging the Federation into conflict with them.'

'The Federation could be on the other side of the universe for all we know. We have a prerogative to protect innocent people, these refugees are just that, and I plan on keeping them safe.'

'You wish to enter conflict against a powerful criminal syndicate and put the lives of your crew at risk?'

'No, I just want to do the right thing. Do you have a problem with that Mister Sunik?'

'I disagree with your actions.'

'Good to know.'

'Sir, I will respect the chain of command.'

'I expect you to do just that. You're a Starfleet Officer.'

' _Bridge to Ready Room,'_ said Harper.

'Go ahead.'

' _Sir, the Hutt ships are almost on us.'_

Lewis at once stood up and proceeded onto the bridge, Sunik right behind him and they quickly took their places to see the fleet of mercenary ships quickly closing the distance between them. Lieutenant Winn was not at the weapons station, he had his own orders for this mission. The weapons station was occupied for now by another officer, a woman named Lieutenant Ming.

'Is everyone ready?' he asked his bridge officers.

'As ready as we'll ever be,' as Harper's response.

'Open a channel to all of our ships.'

'Yes sir,' Sunik responded and entered the command.

'This is Captain Lewis. The mercenaries are entering range. On my signal, attack. All vessels check in.'

'USS Tyne.'

'USS Indus.'

'USS Congo.'

'USS Ural.'

'USS Yamuna.'

'USS Ohio.'

'USS Martian.'

'USS Parisian.'

'USS Chiton,' it was Woods's voice.

'Refugee Ship Prejudice,' Rutuna reported in from his ship.

'Katrina,' Armando reported from his ship.

'All ships, prepare to attack on my command,' he nodded at Sunik who cut the transmission. 'Raise the shields, power up weapons.'

'Yes sir,' Ming responded.

Lewis tapped his comm badge.

'Winn, are you ready?'

' _We're all set down here sir.'_

'Good. Wait for my signal.

'Captain,' said Sunik, 'the Munificent vessel is hailing us.'

'On screen.'

A moment later the image of Captain Fenlis appeared on screen, this time there were no false pleasantries, just superiority.

'Captain Lewis, you are ordered to hand over the Prejudice and its passengers.'

'I made my position clear. I will not hand him over, not to you, not to the Hutts.'

'So be it. I like the look of your ship, when we capture it I'll have to change the paint job though.'

'Cut him off,' Lewis told Sunik who discontinued the hail. 'Send a message to the other ships. Attack.'

…

Commander Woods sat on the command chair of the bridge of the USS Chiton, the Defiant Class ship, perhaps one of the best ships ever developed by the Federation. Every star base had at least one while most systems always had several stationed there to serve as a quick and reliable defence. The Pietas Class had its large hanger located on the belly of the secondary hull to carry a single Defiant in case they needed extra firepower. Her parents had actually worked on the design team for the Defiant and now she was commanding their legacy in battle.

Her bridge crew for this mission was Lieutenant Prince as Conn officer, Ensign Singh as Operations officer, Ensign Stance as Weapons officer as well as several other crew members.

'Attack,' Singh relayed the captain's orders.

'Maximum impulse,' Woods ordered. 'Target the closest ship on their right flank, prepare a strafing run on them one by one and try to lead them off.'

'Yes sir,' Prince answered, and Woods watched the view screen, showing her the mercenary ship as they drew closer and closer.

'We're in weapons range,' said Stance.

'Fire at will.'

She saw the blasts from the phaser cannons strike against the shields of the closest enemy ship and then the next, and the next, firing at many of the enemy ships. Woods then saw the enemy beginning to fire.

'Evasive manoeuvres,' she ordered just before the ship began to shake.

'Shields are holding,' Stance reported.

'Return fire. Torpedoes.'

Through the viewscreen she saw the torpedoes crash into the closest ship's shields flickering out of life.

'Their shields went down,' Stance reported.

'Excellent. Target phasers and disable their engines.'

'Phasers locked.'

'Fire.'

Woods was glad to see the ships engines flash out of existence after a phaser beam slashed deeply into them.

'Excellent work Stance. Helm, draw their right off.'

'Yes Captain.'

…

Armando Kruge was sitting in the cockpit of his personal ship, the Katrina, his own custom designed vessel based on the body of an LAAT gunship but with the missile launchers replaced by large and powerful engines, the turrets had all been removed and replaced by a large laser cannon on the front of the ship, the gunners seat had been removed to make room for a position which could be occupied by J1S7 his astromech droid. The interior had been turned into basic living quarters being made much wider than before, although it was rough and ready so he preferred to get lifts on other ships which led him to being in this current gigantic mess. He wanted to get to Doosini so he could check his latest lead but instead he was piloting his ship at top speeds with the runabouts, between them and the Chiton were the right wing of the enemy ships.

'This is the Katrina,' he said into the comm system, 'all ships, fire at will.'

He grabbed the joystick and pulled the trigger, the laser blasts tearing into the rear shields of an enemy ship. One of the runabouts fired on his target and their beam weapons, phasers he remembered, did a large amount of damage to the shields.

'Good shot, Tyne,' he said to them as he fired again, his laser blasts finishing off the shields. 'Tyne, torpedo them.'

'On it, Katrina.'

The torpedo tore out of the runabout and crashed into the engine system of the refitted freighter. The explosion took out the engines and the freighter wheeled away out of control. Armando allowed a slight grin onto his harsh face and activated the accelerator, his engines propelling him faster towards the next warship. That one was a Barloz class ship refitted with more lasers and rear rocket launchers. A rocket blasted towards him so he swung sideways to avoid it before firing a series of laser blasts into it.

…

Captain Lewis glared at the enemy flagship, the Munificent class vessel, as the Bonaparte rapidly began to close the gap between them.

'Entering weapons range,' said Ming.

'All phasers fire. Drain their shields.'

'Yes sir.'

The Bonaparte unleashed a deadly volley upon their enemy, the older ship took the damage, the shields flaring up around it.

'Their shields are holding,' said Sunik.

'Fire again.'

He saw the phasers crash into the enemy ships shields but they still held, instead the munificent class opened fire, large red blasts tore towards the Bonaparte from the enemy's cannons.

'Brace for impact,' Sunik told everyone.

Lewis gripped the arms of his chair but the impact only shook the ship slightly.

'Shields holding,' said Sunik.

'Great. Ming, overcharge the phaser cannon and fire.'

'Yes sir. Diverting power from the holodecks, firing.'

The blast from the phaser cannon shook the ship and Lewis watched as the blast struck the enemy vessels shields which flickered and Lewis looked to Sunik.

'Well?'

'Their shields are almost drained.'

Lewis tapped his comm badge.

'Winn, we're almost ready.'

' _We're ready to go sir.'_

'Ready torpedoes,' Lewis ordered.

'Ready.'

'Fire!'

He saw the torpedoes blasting from his ship and via viewscreen he saw them smash into the enemy ships shields, finally they flickered out of life.

'Drop shields! Now Winn!'

…

The Pietas Class could operate with a crew of four hundred people working twelve hour shifts but the Bonaparte had eight hundred and fifty, four six hour shifts altogether and the remaining fifty were officers from the Star Fleet Marine Corps, the specialist combat troops of the Federation. Lieutenant Winn stood in Transporter Room 1 with half of the marines, the other half were in Transporter Room 2. They wore padded black combat vests over their uniforms, designed to resist energy weapon attacks, as well as combat boots and black helmets with black visors over the eyes. Each of the marines was armed with a phaser rifle as well as a pistol and long knife at their waists. Winn wore the same uniform now and he hoped this plan would work.

' _Now Winn!'_ his comm badge called.

'Energise,' he ordered the transporter chief and he, as well as his marines, were beamed through space.

When his vison cleared he was on the bridge of the Munificent class warship. Quickly he got his bearings, his marines were with him and they ran for cover behind panels and chairs while the enemy crew were in a panic. Winn rolled to a pillar close by and fired at a crew member, his phaser blast tearing into one enemy who was about to draw his pistol.

'Bajor!' he shouted his battle cry and then shot another enemy.

There was a scream close by and he saw one of the marines on the deck, his vest torn open and smoke rising from his chest, he was still alive though, for now. Winn fired at an alien crew member and killed him when he saw the enemy captain. Winn charged, laser blasts just missing him, dropped his rifle and barrelled into the man, holding him against the ground as he drew his knife and held it to the aliens throat.

'Surrender!' he shouted, spittle spraying from his mouth. 'Now!'

'I surrender!' he squealed.

The fighting around them was stopping, Winn looked up to see the enemy crew members throwing down their weapons and holding up their hands.

'Ensign Gerinn!' Winn shouted as he dragged Captain Fenlis to his feet. 'Upload the programme.'

'Yes sir,' she responded and quickly began working at one of the ships computers, plugging a chip into it.

'Captain,' Winn said after pressing his comm badge, 'we've secured the bridge and we're uploading the virus.'

' _Good work Winn. The other marines have secured the engine room, it's not going anywhere.'_

'Good to hear.'

'Sir,' said Gerinn, 'the programme's uploaded.'

…

From his position Lewis grinned as he saw the Munificent class warship turn its weapons on the smaller mercenary ships who quickly turned away from the battle, soon blasting away with their Hyperdrives.

Job well done ladies and gents,' Lewis announced to his bridge crew who began to cheer.

A few hours later Lewis, in a less good mood, walked into the brig of his ship which was packed with the captured mercenary officers. The rest of the mercenary crew were in one of the cargo bays with guards keeping them under watch. Lewis walked straight to the cell holding Fenlis, now looking dishevelled and angry.

'How the mighty have fallen,' Lewis taunted him.

'Shut up.'

'No, you shut up. You will listen to exactly what I have to say. Seven of my crew members were killed today. Seven lives lost because of you and your paymasters. For that I am confiscating your ship and giving it as a gift to Mister Rutuna so he and his people can make their way to their new lives.'

'You have no right!'

'Maybe not. Still, I'm doing it. You and your crew, they'll be put on the Prejudice. Good luck fixing the ship properly.'

Lewis then turned and walked away, ignoring his enemies shouts and curses.

 **AN: And that was my attempt at writing a space battle and more features of the USS Bonaparte are revealed. My idea for the Pietas Class was to be the successor to the Sovereign Class and the idea of having a Defiant Class  
inside of it made sense to me. It is logical to have a well armed support ship to the larger warship like the Pietas Class.  
**

 **If you disagree let me know. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Have a great day everyone.**


	5. Chapter Four

Star Trek Bonaparte

I own nothing but my OC's

Far, far away

Chapter Four

Captain Lewis and Commander Woods sat in the waiting room outside Governor Messini's office, just waiting for Rutuna to finish his meeting with her.

'We've been in this system for three days,' said Woods. 'Why won't they hurry up?'

'Politicians love their red tape,' he replied.

'Still, three days? In this system I'm surprised our ship hasn't been robbed.'

'I know, I hope Rutuna's right in settling here.'

'I don't think there's anywhere else for him to go.'

'So, any word on where Kruge's gone off to?'

'No. He said he needed to check records about something and no one's seen him since.'

'He's a private citizen I suppose. He can do whatever he wants.'

'Aren't you worried? I mean, he's a damn good pilot and soldier.'

'Do you want to recruit him?'

'I'm just worried.'

The door to the office opened and Rutuna, a smile on his face, marched out.

'We've been given settlement rights,' he told them. 'Each of my people's families will get a hundred acres each.'

'Well done Rutuna,' Lewis shook his hand. 'Did the Governor say why she wanted to see us?'

'No, she just says go right in.'

'Thank you Rutuna.'

'No, thank you, thank you for everything.'

He walked out quickly, a smile plastered onto his face and his walk almost skipping. Lewis looked at Woods who let out the slightest chuckle at the sight. The two then entered the large office occupied by Governor Messini, a small woman wearing a dark grey uniform and a small plaque on the left side of her chest with six blue squares, three red squared and three yellow squares.

'Good morning Captain Lewis,' she said to him pleasantly. 'Commander Woods isn't it? Yes, it is. Well, it's nice to see you both. Please take a seat.'

Lewis sat in one of the chairs before Messini's desk, Woods occupied another one and they waited a moment before the governor started speaking.

'I'd like to thank you for what you did. Taking on mercenaries hired by the Hutt's shows you have guts.'

'We were just doing the right thing.'

'The right thing,' she sighed. 'Those words are what got me stuck here.'

'Governor?'

'I went in for training as a civil servant and was top of my class. When we were put on assignment for field training on a planet I objected to what the governor was doing. When the gits in charge at the academy found out they said, well done Messini, you're actually a decent person so we'll make you governor of the most useless, out of the way system in the Empire. Now I'm stuck here.'

'It's unfortunate.'

'I know. Look, enough about my woes, I'm in charge here and I'm making the best of it. That's why I'm trying to improve the economy by bringing in refugees to start farms.'

'How can you afford to pay off their debts?'

'I'm from a pretty rich family, they're useful. Anyway, I would like to talk to you about something. Since I'm under funded here I've got next to nothing for my own defences. I mean, I have one battalion of storm troopers, a light cruiser and Rutuna's ship that he sold me. Anyway, I have cargo that needs transported and there are no available ships. We scanned yours and your cargo bays seem large enough to carry it.'

'You want to hire us?'

'Yes I do. You see, the crops I want to transport are going to an industrial planet and it's so badly polluted they can't grow anything. Can you do this? You'll be paid well for it.'

'I'll have to consult with my senior staff first.'

'I hope you agree to do it. Well, either way thank you Captain.'

They shook hands and then Lewis and Woods left, walking towards the admin buildings landing pad, they decided to not use their transporters as, they learned from Rutuna, that they did not exist in this galaxy. Just as they were about the board their runabout they were stopped.

'Captain.'

They turned around to see none other than Armando Kruge, not wearing his armour but dressed in civilian clothes, walking towards them.

'Mister Kruge,' Woods said, glad to see him, 'I was wondering where you got to.'

'Thank you, Commander. Captain, I want to ask permission to join you.'

'Join me?'

'Yes sir. Look, I'm a man who never puts up with nonsense so I'm going to explain it straight away. You aren't a lost colony or something like that from the Unknown Regions. I'm guessing you're a lot further away than that.'

'You're a smart man Mister Kruge.'

'I know I am. I reckon you'll need a guide, an advisor on how to deal with the locals and the Empire. I'll take minimum pay but I just need a bed to fall into and a place to story my kit.'

'It makes sense,' Woods said to Lewis. 'It's what Janeway would have done.'

'I know. Alright Mister Kruge, welcome to the crew of the Bonaparte.'

…

The next day, three of the six cargo bays filled with recently harvested food, standing at the front of the bridge and looking at all the senior officers, the usual bridge staff and Kruge, all looking to him for his words. A comm link was open across his ship, everyone aboard was listening to him, waiting for him to reassure them that they would be alright. He was the Captain.

'We all know that this is a situation the likes of which has never happened. We have no idea where we are, we have no idea how to get home. We have no chance of backup, reinforcements or resupply,' he stopped there for a few moments, there was no point in lying to them. 'But what do we have,' he asked as he moved around the bridge, 'is courage,' he said and patted Woods on the shoulder, 'intelligence,' he looked at Sunik and grinned, 'and the will to survive in the face of impossible odds,' he clapped Winn on the shoulder and the Bajoran grinned in response. 'We have made our first new friends in this galaxy in Ambassador Messini and Mister Kruge. Some may say our situation is dire, I say let them think that. All I see is a chance to our duty, to explore, to discover, to do what has never been done before. We are Starfleet Officers. Our parents fought and bled against the Dominion. Here we are in the most powerful ship Star Fleet has ever built, what right do we have to do less than those who made the ultimate sacrifice twenty five years ago? We will travel this galaxy, we will look for allies, resources and one day, one beautiful day, we will find a way home. Until then, we will survive, we will thrive. Mister Harper, lay in a course for the Carlina System, our cargo needs to be delivered. Hyperdrive, full power.'

He then sat down in the Captains chair, his senior officers assuming their positions as the ship was thrown into Hyperspace.

…

Lieutenant Tosin of the Imperial Intelligence Service, stretched back in his chair, waiting for the last five minutes of his shift to end. He was stationed in a tracking room in Imperial Centre, the large hall in the shape of an upside down pyramid, the interior walls lined with computers, each one operated by another officer while in the centre was a massive holographic display of the galaxy, red dots flashing across it each time a combat situation was reported. Tosin had been on duty for eight hours, well, seven hours and fifty six minutes, four minutes left in his shift and then he could meet up with Serilla, his girlfriend, and have a nice evening out.

When his computer flashed he sighed in annoyance and looked at his display.

" _Combat reported, five light years from Doosini System. Several mercenary ships defeated by unknown flotilla, one confirmed CR90 Corvette, one modified LAAT Gunship. Minimum, dozen unknown ships, possibly freighters, and one mother ship.'_

It was then followed by an image of a strange looking ship. It had some resemblance to a Mon Calamari ship but, no, it clearly wasn't one of their ships. There were strange symbols on its hull which he ran through the translation system. He looked at his watch and saw he was now officially on over time. The translation came back in.

 _USS Bonaparte, NCC 92713._

Some sort of designation anyway, not one he was familiar with either. Still, it was an unknown ship but there was no way of knowing what it really was. He finished his work, the ship was put on the official database in a new file. Most of it was unknown but at least there was an official record now. With that done he stood up and looked to see his replacement arriving, his thoughts alone filled with a nice evening out.

…

Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the star ship Bonaparte. It's ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds, the seek out new life and new civilisations, to boldly go, where no one has gone before.

...

 **AN: And that's the final chapter of this episode, but not the end of the story of the crew of the Bonaparte. The way this series will work will be  
through short episodes of around four or five chapters each, basically me trying to do a Star Trek style series in the Star Wars universe.  
**

 **If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for what you would like to see let me know but I do have a rough plan for this series. Have a great day, please review and I hope you enjoyed this.**


	6. Episode 2 Notice

Episode 2 Coming Out Today 11:30 GMT


End file.
